


Tea at Noon, Mischief by Night

by PipinAmdja



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Erebor Never Fell, Alternate Universe - Shire, Bahasa Indonesia, Gen, Victorian
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 18:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19950679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipinAmdja/pseuds/PipinAmdja
Summary: ♤ Bilbo Baggins, yang baru kembali dari petualangan nekadnya yang entah ke mana, tanpa sadar membawa apel emas berkekuatan magis misterius.♡ Pervinca Took, yang ditinggal lari calon suaminya tepat di depan penghulu, tanpa mengetahui jati diri sang tunangan yang ternyata putra mahkota kerajaan!Keduanya adalah skandal terbesar Shire, dan rasa senasib membuat keduanya kian lama kian dekat. Minum teh di sore hari, petualangan gila di waktu malam. Inilah kisah sepasang sepupu yang tanpa sengaja ... mencicipi sihir!♤♡♢♧





	1. Apel Emas

Angin bertiup deras. Melepas pita-pita warna-warni yang terikat pada ranting-ranting Pohon Pesta. Pervinca Took mengangkat buket mawar putihnya, mengawasi bayu merontokkan seluruh kelopaknya. Abai pada keributan di sekitarnya. Abai pada pesta pernikahan yang urung terlaksana karena calon suaminya menolak datang di saat-saat penentuan.

Ia sedikit sedih. Marah. Tapi lebih dari itu ... anehnya, kelegaan yang tak terhingga. Mungkin Pervinca tidaklah mencintai calon suaminya sedalam yang ia kira selama ini.

"Tuan-Tuan, Nyonya dan Nona, kerabatku," Pervinca berkata lembut. Mengherankan bagaimana suaranya dapat terdengar di tengah besiur angin ribut. Ayah dan Ibunya, Paladin dan Eglantine, tampak pucat, sedangkan saudara-saudarinya, Peregrin, Pearl dan Pimpernel, memandanginya dengan bingung dan sedih. Namun Pervinca tersenyum. Ia merasa tenang dan bebas.

"Yang sudah terjadi, terjadilah. Tapi jangan sia-siakan makanan enak yang sudah disajikan di meja hidangan. Badai akan datang, jadi mari kita sudahi semua ini. Terima kasih sudah mau hadir, dan maaf atas ketidaknyamanan yang kalian rasakan."

Pervinca menengadah ke langit. Angin mengangkat dan mencabut lepas kerudung pernikahannya. Beberapa orang terkesiap, karena cadar pengantin yang tersingkap bukan karena sibakan tangan suami adalah pertanda buruk, namun Pervinca tak peduli. Sekali lagi ia mengangkat buket bunganya, dan membiarkan angin melenyapkannya pula.

♧♧♧

Setelah setahun pergi berpetualang, Bilbo Baggins akhirnya kembali ke tanah kelahirannya, Shire. Hanya sepi yang menyambut kepulangannya, angin bersiur, dan kelopak mawar putih yang menari di udara.

♧♧♧

Bilbo mengamat-amati sebutir apel emas, oleh-oleh temuannya dari menjelajah dunia, terpesona selama lebih kurang satu setengah jam ketika perutnya menggerutu kelaparan. Goodness! Ia melewatkan tak cuma sarapan, bahkan sarapan kedua! Meski tak pasti mengenai apel emas itu, ia meletakkannya ke dalam keranjang buah, bercampur dengan apel-apel merah dan jeruk juga anggur, lalu buru-buru ke dapur untuk menggoreng telur, sosis, daging asap, jamur dan tomat. Sambil sarapan ia membuat daftar panjang belanja bulanan mengenai apa saja yang harus ia beli. Gudang makanannya sudah nyaris kosong.

Cuaca terik musim panas tak membuat Bilbo mengabaikan etiket berpakaian. Ia seorang Baggins, gentleman ternama Shire, dan itu berarti setelan jas, rompi satin licin, dan kravat tersimpul sempurna di leher baju. Udara hangat, langit terang, sementara padang rumput Shire begitu hijau. Jalan setapak Bag End selalu sepi, dan Bilbo sangat bersyukur tak perlu bertemu siapa-siapa selama beberapa waktu. Ia masih menyukai sosialisasi, namun terkadang pembicaraan remeh membuatnya habis sabar dan terganggu.

Sejak perjalanannya melihat dunia, semua tak pernah sama lagi. Setelah menyaksikan dan mengalami begitu banyak peristiwa, tak jarang keadaan genting yang nyaris mencabut nyawa, gosip tentang siapa berkencan dengan siapa tidak lagi mengesankan Bilbo.

Di pasar, rata-rata penduduk tak mengacuhkan Master Bag End itu. Pergi berpetualang tanpa alasan jelas dianggap tabu oleh masyarakat Shire yang kolot dan takut akan perubahan. Hanya kerabat dan teman akrab yang masih menyapa Bilbo sehangat dulu, yang dibalas Bilbo dengan sapaan hangat pula. Berjalan santai, menikmati suasana Shire yang indah meski di musim panas, ia kemudian mampir ke toko daging Halbert Grubbs, langganannya, memesan daging segar, daging asap, asin, dan sosis untuk stok gudang makanannya, sembari mendengar satu dua aduan mengenai ocehan Lobelia Sackville-Baggins tentang betapa tak pantasnya Bilbo jadi kepala klan Baggins.

"... dan ia berkata seharusnya status Kepala klan dilimpahkan pada suaminya Otho!" Halbert memutar bola matanya.

Bilbo hanya mengesah. Meski masih saudara sepupu, tapi ia tak pernah bisa akrab dengan Otho Sackville-Baggins, yang angkuh dan tamak. Hal ini semakin diperparah oleh Lobelia Bracegirdle, yang tak cuma tinggi hati dan serakah, tapi juga kleptomania kambuhan yang tak pernah tahan melihat barang-barang perak milik Bilbo. Inilah yang kemudian jadi alasan kenapa Bilbo tak pernah lagi mengundang pasutri itu untuk minum teh di kediamannya.

"Yah, bukan hal baru, Halbert," Bilbo menyahut kering, "justru aku akan sangat heran kalau Lobelia berkata bagus tentangku!" Ia membayar pesanan dan meninggalkan tip untuk si tukang daging. Halbert menerima dengan semringah, memberinya sekeranjang beef jerky sebagai bonus dan berjanji akan mengantar pesanan Bilbo secepatnya ke Bag End.

Sambil mengunyah jerky Bilbo mampir ke toko sayur, dan bertemu Pervinca, saudara sepupu yang lain dari klan Ibunya, Took.

Hampir separo penduduk Shire adalah kerabat Bilbo, baik yang sedarah, maupun yang terhubung oleh ikatan perkawinan. Karenanya sudah tentu kabar tak menyenangkan mengenai Pervinca Took yang ditinggal lari calon suaminya, seorang pria muda yang katanya putra bangsawan kaya, dengan cepat sampai ke telinga Bilbo. Rencana pernikahan itu sendiri sudah sangat menggemparkan, juga menimbulkan pro dan kontra, karena biasanya orang Shire hanya menikah dengan orang Shire, dan sekarang perhelatan batal karena pengantin pria menghilang tanpa kabar. Skandal yang menggegerkan! Nomor dua setelah Bilbo, yang lari meninggalkan Bag End dan tanggung jawabnya sebagai kepala Klan Baggins demi penjelajahan yang tak jelas.

Tahu bagaimana rasanya jadi bulan-bulanan gosip, mudah saja bagi Bilbo menaruh simpati pada Pervinca. Terlebih lagi, ia memang jauh lebih akrab dengan sepupu Took-nya ketimbang dengan sepupu Baggins-nya. Undangan minum teh sore ia cetuskan secara spontan. Pervinca menyambut baik, tersenyum kalem, meski matanya berkelip, khas Took, penuh humor dan kejahilan.

"Aku akan datang kalau tak hujan, Bilbo," ia berkata.

Nonsense. Terbukti hujan turun dan gadis itu tetap menampakkan batang hidungnya ke Bag End.

Minum teh sore- terkadang selepas makan siang -bersama Pervinca, kemudian jadi rutinitas Bilbo hingga hari-hari berikutnya.

♧♧♧

Rumah tradisional Shire, biasa disebut smial, adalah semacam terowongan, dengan cabang-cabang ruangan yang dibangun dengan mengeduk bagian dalam bukit. Berpintu dan berjendela bundar, smial ini biasanya dipagari gerbang kayu, dan pekarangannya ditanami bunga, sayur-mayur, hingga buah-buahan. Di antara seluruh smial, Bag End adalah salah satu yang terbesar, juga yang terindah. Mawar-mawar merah darah kecintaan Belladonna Took, mendiang ibu Bilbo, memenuhi pekarangannya. Semaknya tinggi, batangnya berduri, namun wanginya tiada tara. Siapapun yang melintas jalan depan Bag End, tak pernah tahan untuk tak menghidu lama keharumannya, tapi tak ada yang berani memetik tanpa izin. Duri mawar Belladonna, lebih kejam daripada belati.

Halaman belakang Bag End jauh lebih ramah dibanding taman mawar berdurinya. Di sanalah mendiang orangtua Bilbo menyemaikan strawberry dan arbei. Tomat dan paprika, bunga bergamot, dan tumbuhan bumbu seperti basil, mint, thyme dan rosemary. Sepanjang jalan menanjak ke atas bukit Bag End, bunga pansy, aster, dan dahlia, tersebar di sisi-sisinya. Rumput hijau tebal bak beledu menutup bukit, bercampur bunga rumput, cornflower dan bluebell. Sebatang pohon oak besar, tinggi, dan tua memayungi separo bukit.

Di bawah pohon itu Bilbo dan Pervinca menggelar acara minum teh mereka yang entah ke berapa kalinya. Mengabaikan dunia, mengacuhkan gosip, keduanya bersenda gurau hingga lupa waktu. Bilbo berbaring di atas hamparan selimut, mengunyah anggur sebutir demi sebutir seraya memandangi kilau surya di antara dedaunan oak. Tingkahnya jauh dari tata cara minum teh yang baik, meski ia masih mengenakan setelan gentleman-nya tanpa cela. Di seberang meja kecil di sebelahnya, Pervinca duduk berselonjor. Rok gaunnya naik hingga menampakkan lutut yang tak berstoking. Tak beradab, karena setiap Lady haruslah memakai stoking di balik sepatu botnya, namun sejak ditinggal lari tunangannya, Pervinca sudah merasa masa bodoh dengan pandangan masyarakat. Lagipula, hari itu terlalu panas.

"Ceritakan padaku tentang Rivendell," ujar Pervinca. "Benarkah penduduk di sana keturunan Dewa dan Dewi purba?"

Bilbo tertawa kecil. "Aku bertemu pemimpin kota legenda itu, dan Lord Elrond memastikan padaku, ia sama fananya dengan kita semua! Hanya lebih tinggi dan cantik saja."

"Oh." Pervinca terdiam sejurus, seolah kecewa akan sesuatu hal, namun Bilbo yang masih asyik mengawasi cerahnya langit tak menyadari air mukanya.

"Tempat itu bahkan jauh lebih menakjubkan dari gambaran di jurnal Ayahku," ujar Bilbo. "Kastil-kastilnya dari pualam, sangat beda dengan rumah-rumah Shire, juga dibangun di atas bukit batu dengan air terjun yang tercurah ke bawahnya. Kota itu selalu tenang, udaranya segar dan selalu harum, dan perpustakaannya akan membuatmu tak ingin pergi ke mana-mana lagi. Tambahan lagi, ada banyak bunga eksotis dan herbal langka yang tumbuh subur di lembahnya."

"Berapa lama kau menetap di sana?"

"Hanya selama musim semi. Aku membantu Lord Elrond menyemai benih dan menuliskan jenis-jenis tanaman pada jurnal botani," Bilbo sejenak bangkit, meraih cangkirnya. Tehnya sudah dingin, menurut etiket Shire, itu sudah tak layak minum, tapi Bilbo tetap menghabiskannya. Ia pantang membuang makanan, peduli setan dengan etiket. "Aku membawa sedikit benih bunga asli sana. Rencananya, mau kutanam di kebun belakang Bag End. Jadi nanti waktu berbunga, kau bisa melihatnya sendiri." Ia mengambil stoples biskuit lemon dan kembali berbaring, makan sambil tiduran.

"Lalu, kau habiskan ke mana musim panasmu?"

"Kota Hutan Lothlorien." Sejenak Bilbo mengunyah habis cemilannya. "Sayangnya, waktunya kurang tepat. Kau tahu, saat musim gugur, pohon langka mallorn yang memenuhi kota itu, batang putihnya akan beralih keperakan dan warna daunnya yang hijau mengkilap akan berubah keemasan!" Bilbo mendecak menyayangkan. "Tapi bukan berarti tak ada hal menyenangkan selama musim panas. Ada pesta api unggun, juga festival lampion penolak bala. Belum lagi kali itu, Lady Galadriel ikut meramaikan festival dengan tarian ritualnya. Sangat mengesankan!"

"Ayah bilang Lady Galadriel sebenarnya adalah Penyihir," kata Pervinca bersemangat. "Apa itu benar?"

"Kalau yang kudengar, ia lebih ke Pendeta Suci," sahut Bilbo. "Konon, dia dianugerahi hidromansi, ilmu meramal dengan air. Tapi aku tak yakin terawangannya tepat. Aku pernah coba memintanya meramalku, dan katanya ia tak melihat apapun di masa depanku selain hujan mawar merah!"

"Jangan-jangan mawar-mawar Ibumu bakalan rontok!" seru Pervinca, tampak sangat geli.

"Heh, jangan bicara sembarangan!" Bilbo menggerutu, waswas. Ia Baggins tulen, dan tak ada hal yang paling merisaukan seorang Baggins selain isi gudang makanan dan kondisi kebun-kebun di pekarangannya. Ia cemberut melihat gelak Pervinca.

"Maaf, maaf! Teruskan ceritamu."

Bilbo membersit hidung, tapi ia memenuhi permintaan sang Sepupu. "Di musim gugur aku mencoba ke kerajaan Greenwood. Tapi kabut tebal turun mengacaukan rencanaku. Jalan benar-benar tak terlihat, bahkan pemandu yang menemaniku tak bisa menemukan jalur, padahal ia sudah berpengalaman selama bertahun-tahun memandu jalan menuju Greenwood!" Bilbo bangun lagi, mengambil teko dan menuang teh. "Sempat luntang-lantung tanpa tujuan di pinggiran hutan, kami malah sampai di reruntuhan kuil Amon Lanc dan terpaksa menginap di sana!"

Pervinca membelalak. "Kuil Amon Lanc?! Yang konon dulunya didiami Raja Kegelapan?!"

Bilbo menyesap tehnya, bergidik. "Tak salah lagi. Segala macam cerita yang kita dengar selama ini mengenai kuil itu, semuanya keliru, karena aslinya seratus kali lebih seram dan lebih gelap! Kami bermalam tiga hari di sana, siangnya berkabut tebal malamnya pekat membutakan! Aku sampai merasa nyaris gila karena ngeri! Tapi untunglah di hari ke empat matahari menguat, dan kami menemukan jalan kembali. Dari sana, kami lalu memutar menuju Rohan. Menurutku negeri itu tak begitu mengasyikkan, kecuali kalau kau suka kuda-kuda. Setelah Rohan aku meneruskan perjalanan ke kerajaan Gondor, dan menghabiskan musim dinginku di ibukotanya Minas Tirith."

Pervinca meneteskan madu ke dalam tehnya. "Kalau kau hendak berkelana lagi, beritahu aku! Daripada cuma mendengar aku lebih suka melihat langsung!"

"Ayah dan Ibumu akan menghajarku," kata Bilbo.

"Tidak kalau larimu cepat, Sepupu Bilbo!"

Keduanya kemudian tercekikik geli, hingga hampir habis napas.

Awan mendung menutup langit. Hujan turun sesudahnya.

Berlarian panik, Bilbo dan Pervinca mengemasi bekal mereka dan bergegas menuruni bukit. Jas Bilbo menetes-neteskan air di sepanjang selasar Bag End, begitu pula gaun minum teh Pervinca yang menggelayut berat dan tak nyaman.

Meminjam kamar mandi Bilbo, Pervinca menghangatkan badan dengan mandi air panas. Ia melepas gelungan rambutnya yang ketat, bercermin dan merenung. Pembicaraan mengenai petualangan Bilbo mengisi hatinya yang kosong, memberinya harapan-harapan, jauh melebihi saat ketika ia bercengkerama dengan mantan tunangannya. Ia memandang bayangannya, tersenyum tipis, berangan-angan. Mungkin suatu hari nanti ia akan dapat melihat dunia dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Bilbo mengetuk pintu kamar mandi dan meninggalkan baju kering di depan pintu. Pervinca menemukan sehelai gaun katun polos berwarna biru kehijauan, mengenalinya sebagai gaun lama mendiang bibinya, Belladonna.

Hujan dan angin beradu di luar. Matahari ditenggelamkan awan, ruang-ruang Bag End menggelap, tampak suram. Pervinca mendapati Bilbo di ruang duduk, telah bersalin pakaian dan berdiri di depan perapian yang nyala. Bekal piknik mereka tergeletak di meja, di dekat sekeranjang buah-buahan.

Apel emas itu tampak mencolok dalam ruangan yang remang-remang. Pervinca mengambilnya, lalu mengendus dengan penasaran.

"Ini buah atau pajangan?" ia bertanya, terheran-heran.

Bilbo menatapnya, terkejut. "Eh, letakkan itu!"

Pervinca mendengus. "Aku takkan merusaknya! Kau beli di mana apel ini?"

"Aku tidak membelinya! Sewaktu akan meninggalkan Amon Lanc aku menemukan apel ini tergeletak di pinggir jalan setapak. Karena kelaparan ya kupungut, tapi begitu melihatnya berkilau di bawah mentari pagi, tidak jadi kumakan."

Pervinca mengamati apel emas itu dengan terpukau. "Warnanya emas, seperti koin emas! Tapi bentuk, tekstur dan baunya seperti apel! Mungkin ini buah langka! Ayo kita cicipi!"

"Yang benar saja!" Bilbo buru-buru merenggut apel itu. "Sayang, tahu! Yang seperti ini mana ada di pekan raya!"

"Nanti kalau ke Greenwood lagi, kau bisa ke Amon Lanc ..."

"Enak saja kau bicara!" potong Bilbo, "kau saja yang pergi ke sana! Kau kira tempat itu bagus apa!"

"Masa kau cuma mau memajang apel ini? Bagaimana kalau ia buah asli, lalu membusuk? Bukannya lebih sayang!"

Bilbo ragu-ragu dan memandang lama buah aneh itu.

"Coba iris sedikit," bujuk Pervinca, "kalau benar-benar emas, pisau buahmu takkan bisa memotongnya!"

Bilbo masih bimbang, tetapi rasa ingin tahunya jauh lebih mendesak. Ia pergi ke dapur, apel emas di tangan dan Pervinca mengekor di belakang, meraih pisau buah yang tersimpan di rak perlengkapan makan, lalu dengan hati-hati menggores permukaan apel.

Aroma manis seketika menguar. Tertegun, Bilbo menyadari kalau apel emasnya ternyata buah sungguhan. Dari sekadar menggores, ia memutuskan memotong apel itu. Begitu terbelah, wangi menggairahkan memenuhi dapur, dan rasa lapar diikuti keserakahan buas untuk melahap tiba-tiba memenuhi Bilbo. Ia terhenyak, tak memahami naluri rakus yang mendadak menyerangnya. Memutuskan melawan, ia lantas membagi sebelah apelnya pada Pervinca.

Mereka tak begitu sadar seperti apa rasa gigitan pertama, dan samar-samar hanya ingat betapa manis dan lezatnya apel itu, halus bak sutra dan lebih kental daripada madu, sangat berbeda dengan apapun yang pernah mereka makan. Menghabiskannya seperti orang kelaparan, Bilbo ingat tawa Pervinca kala melihatnya, dan ia sambut dengan tawa yang sama. Liar, tak terkendali. Sari apel melumuri tangan dan mulut mereka. Merah, pekat, seperti darah. Bagai mabuk kepayang, Bilbo menjilati jari jemarinya, kenikmatan yang tak pernah ia rasakan mengalir, dari ujung lidah hingga ke ujung kaki, diikuti kehangatan yang kian lama kian membakar ...

♧♧♧

Hujan telah berhenti. Sore telah berganti malam. Pervinca pelan-pelan bangkit. Tak ingat kapan ia rebah di lantai dapur Bilbo.

Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut. Matanya berkunang-kunang. Jantungnya berdebur kencang. "Bilbo ..." Pervinca mengguncang bahu Bilbo, yang tertelungkup tak jauh darinya, susah payah menelan liur. Seperti ada batu yang mengganjal tenggorokannya. Ia bertanya-tanya apa yang sudah mereka lakukan hingga kepayahan seperti ini.

Bilbo mengerang, dan menoleh. Untuk beberapa saat mereka bertatapan, lemas dan terengah-engah. Perlahan ingatan muncul dari balik nyeri dan ketidakfokusan.

"Ugh! Ini lebih buruk dari jamur biru yang kita temukan dulu di tumpukan batang lapuk di tepi sungai Brandywine," keluh Bilbo, bangkit dengan mata terpejam, jemari mengurut kening.

"Jangan makan buah atau jamur berwarna aneh," Pervinca manggut-manggut, dan meringis saat kepalanya terasa berputar-putar. "Sudah malam. Ayah dan Ibuku pasti bakal mengomel berjam-jam kalau aku terlambat pulang!"

Bilbo hanya melambaikan tangan, tak beranjak sedikitpun dari lantai dan bersandar tanpa tenaga di lemari makanan. Terhuyung-huyung Pervinca ke pintu depan, meminjam payung, dan menggunakannya sebagai tongkat ketika sadar hujan telah reda.

Pastinya malam itu sedang cerah. Pervinca bisa melihat jelas meski lampu-lampu Bag End belum dinyalakan. Ia memandang langit, mencari bulan dan bintang, tapi hanya menemukan awan mendung kemerahan di angkasa. Entah sudah jam berapa sekarang. Cemas diburu waktu membuat Pervinca mempercepat langkah ke Great Smial Took di Tuckborough. Lebih cepat lagi. Lebih cepat lagi. Payung di tangannya berayun-ayun, dan untuk sesaat yang membingungkan, Pervinca merasa benda itu tersentak ke muka.

Pikirannya masih berkabut. Antara sadar dan tidak Pervinca merasa ringan, sensasi seolah kakinya tak menjejak tanah. Udara lembab menerpa wajahnya, tadinya ia mengira angin tengah berembus namun seketika sadar dirinyalah yang sebenarnya tengah menembus angin. Pervinca mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, berusaha fokus. Great Smial Took muncul tak lama di depan matanya.

Ia jatuh menabrak pintu. Kelimpungan. Juga linglung. Jarak antara Bag End di Hobbiton Hill ke Tuckborough biasanya makan waktu satu jam perjalanan, tapi Pervinca tidak berjalan selama itu.

Ia bahkan tak yakin apakah ia berjalan.

Pintu rumahnya menjeblak terbuka, Ibunya muncul di ambang pintu, melotot marah, lalu ngeri.

"Euh ... selamat malam, Ibu," sapa Pervinca dengan suara lemah.

"Pervinca Took! Dari mana saja kau, tengah malam begini baru pulang! Berlumuran darah pula!!" pekik Eglantine, kalap bercampur panik. Ia kemudian berbalik dan berteriak-teriak memanggil suaminya, meninggalkan Pervinca yang terbengong-bengong.

Tengah malam? Berlumuran darah? Pervinca mengangkat kedua tangannya, terbeliak menyaksikan jari-jarinya belepotan darah kering.

Great Smial ricuh, tak cuma orangtua bahkan saudara-saudari Pervinca kelabakan. Ia ditanyai, diinterogasi, Paladin bahkan hampir menyuruh Peregrin menjemput Dokter Fairbairn untuk memeriksa Pervinca, tetapi gadis itu menolak mentah-mentah.

"I-ini cuma lumpur merah, Ayah!" kilah Pervinca. Ia buru-buru ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci tangannya. Demi Green Lady Yavanna! Refleksi yang terpantul di air pada baskom kuningan menunjukkan noda mengerikan yang sama pada mulut dan dagunya. Ia tampak seperti monster! Wajar keluarganya ketakutan.

"Lihat, hilang, 'kan?" katanya usai membasuh muka, walau tangannya masih gemetar oleh adrenalin.

Sesaat kekhawatiran Eglantine pupus, namun suasana hatinya mengeruh oleh urusan yang lain, Pervinca menyadari dengan gugup.

"Aku tak peduli seberapa asyik cerita petualangan sepupu Baggins-mu itu, Nona muda, tapi gadis baik-baik tidak bertamu seharian meski ke rumah kerabat sendiri! Itu tak sopan dan merepotkan!"

Perut Pervinca memperdengarkan suara berkeriuk. Terlepas dari tegangnya suasana, Peregrin, Pimpernel dan Pearl tercekikik, bahkan Paladin mendengus geli. Pervinca meringis, antara malu dan tak enak, tapi berkat perut keroncongannya Eglantine akhirnya iba dan berhenti mengoceh, dan sambil bersungut-sungut memanaskan simpanan jatah makan malamnya.

♧♧♧

Banyak sekali kejadian aneh setelah hari itu.

♧♧♧

Bilbo berusaha tak memikirkan bahwa apel emas yang sudah mereka makan mungkin saja bukan apel, melainkan sesuatu yang sama sekali lain, karena ia tak menyukai rasa bergidik yang menjalari sekujur tubuhnya setiap kali teringat bayangannya di cermin ketika ia berkaca untuk mencuci muka tatkala fajar menyingsing di jendela Bag End. Getah merah, ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, meski ia sadar tak ada jenis apel bergetah di Arda.

Ia melanjutkan aktivitasnya seperti biasa. Sarapan, sarapan kedua, mengurus taman depan dan kebun belakang, memasak untuk makan siang dan membuat cemilan untuk minum teh bersama Pervinca. Akan tetapi hari itu sepupunya tak datang. Seraya menghela napas Bilbo menyimpan kue-kue dan biskuit, meski kecewa ia maklum. Semalam Pervinca mungkin terlalu terlambat sampai ke rumah, Bilbo yakin Eglantine pasti menjatuhkan sanksi.

Ia kemudian pergi ke ruang baca, lalu menghabiskan waktu dengan menulis ulang jurnal perjalanannya pada meja kerja yang menghadap jendela.

Semasa hidup, Belladonna Took sangat menyukai petualangan, kegemaran yang ia tularkan pada suaminya Bungo. Bahkan setelah Bilbo lahir, keduanya acap kali bepergian, dan Bungo membiasakan diri mengabadikan petualangan mereka dalam jurnal-jurnal perjalanan. Lengkap dengan ilustrasi, baik kota, penduduk, tanaman khas dan makanan tradisional, semua tertulis rapi dan tergambar cermat. Kini, keduanya sudah tiada, namun kebiasaan itu diteruskan Bilbo. Dengan berpetualang dan menulis jurnal perjalanan, ia merasa Ayah dan Ibunya tetap bersamanya.

Bilbo berkutat dengan sketsa Lady Galadriel, menghapus garis-garis kasar, menggunakan cat air sebagai pewarna. Ia mengalami kesulitan dalam merealisasikan rambut emas sang Lady, dan setelah berjam-jam mencoba menemukan gradasi yang tepat ia menyerah, menyisihkan ilustrasinya untuk sementara dan memilih mengedit catatan kasar mengenai kunjungannya ke Rohan.

Mulutnya terasa kering. Di sela-sela konsentrasi menulis, keinginan untuk minum teh timbul. Awalnya Bilbo mengabaikannya, saat ini inspirasi menulis sedang tinggi-tingginya, ia takut sedikit jeda akan membuyarkan rentetan ide yang muncul di benaknya. Tetapi secangkir teh panas itu terus-terusan mengganggunya, berikut pie daging rempah, roti bakar mentega madu, cupcake blueberry yang baru ia panggang tadi siang, dan ...

Sesuatu berkerontang di belakangnya. Bilbo terloncat kaget, jantungnya berdentum-dentum. Menatap nanar, ia menemukan pemandangan aneh di atas meja bundar di tengah ruang baca, sesuatu yang tadinya tidak ada. Baki perak dan teko porselin dengan cangkir tulip tersaji di atas meja, tehnya masih mengepulkan uap panas, dan sepiring pie daging rempah, roti bakar mentega madu, juga cupcake blueberry pada baki perak lainnya.

Bilbo mundur ketakutan hingga menabrak meja, menjatuhkan kertas-kertas hingga berserakan di lantai. Ia membeliak, napasnya memburu kalang kabut. Matanya mencari-cari ke sekeliling, namun selain dirinya tak ada keberadaan lain di ruangan itu.

Menelan ludah, sang Master Bag End mendengarkan baik-baik. Namun kediamannya tetap sesunyi sebelumnya. Mungkinkah Pervinca diam-diam menyusup dan mengerjainya, tapi Bilbo yakin betul ia mengunci pintu-pintu smial. Kalau ada yang berusaha masuk, tak mungkin tak ada suara. Atau jangan-jangan Bag End-nya dihantui?

Bilbo menggeleng-geleng. Jangan konyol! Pasti ada penjelasan logis di balik semua ini. Ia melirik almari jam yang tersandar di dinding. Sudah pukul delapan, Bilbo tersadar ia sudah melewatkan makan malam. Ia juga baru sadar kalau ia belum menyalakan lentera-lentera Bag End.

Pikirannya campur aduk. Malam telah turun, tapi di sinilah ia, menulis dan melihat sekitar tanpa bantuan penerangan. Dan sajian teh yang tiba-tiba muncul tanpa ada yang membuat bahkan mengantarkan! Bilbo mengernyit, tak mengerti. Ia melirik lampu minyak besar pada meja tulisnya, berkeinginan untuk menyalakan lampu, dan betapa mengerikan! Nyala api memercik sendiri dan membakar ujung sumbu.

Ia menghela napas gemetar, merasa kewalahan. "Baiklah, baiklah ..." Bilbo mengusap wajah. Mondar-mandir, ia akhirnya duduk di sofa, minum teh dan menggerigiti roti bakarnya dengan cemas. Apapun yang terjadi, makanan pantang disia-siakan.

Selesai makan, ia membawa peralatan minum tehnya ke ruang cuci, di bagian belakang dapur. Keinginan untuk mencuci cangkir dan teko beradu dengan kekalutan akan keadaannya, membuat bak cuci piring Bilbo bergetar seperti diguncang gempa. "Tenang! Tenang! Tarik napas!" gumamnya gelagapan, dan memutuskan untuk fokus pada satu hal dulu. Air menyembur dari pipa tuas, dan dengan gemetar Bilbo meninggalkan peralatan minum tehnya ke dalam bak, beberapa saat bengong melihat cangkir dan piringnya tercuci sendiri. "Baiklah ... baiklah," agak linglung ia kembali ke ruang baca. Lalu duduk dan berpikir.

Kemudian, ia melakukan beberapa uji coba, dan sungguh, benda-benda di Bag End menuruti keinginannya begitu saja! Lampu-lampu padam dan nyala sesuai maunya, pena tinta menulis rangkuman catatan selama perjalanannya di jurnal tanpa perlu susah payah ia gerakkan, buku-buku di rak menata ulang sendiri, yang perlu ia lakukan hanyalah berkeinginan! Senyum tak percaya mengembang di bibir Bilbo. Menakutkan, tapi ini menyenangkan! Ia pun membayangkan segala macam pekerjaan yang tak ia sukai terselesaikan, dan tergopoh-gopoh ke sekeliling Bag End untuk mendapati rumahnya hidup dan bekerja. Ia tertawa, antara takjub dan sedikit histeris.

Tak salah lagi, semua ini berkat apel emas! Bilbo teringat pada Pervinca, dan rasa ingin tahu yang dahsyat memenuhinya. Apakah Sepupunya itu juga mengalami mukjizat semacam ini, atau malah tidak sama sekali? Bilbo duduk kembali di ruang bacanya. Ia tak mungkin mencari Pervinca malam-malam begini. Meski saudara, bertamu pada jam-jam larut bukanlah hal yang dapat diterima. Besok siang, atau waktu minum teh, Bilbo memutuskan, sambil lalu mengerling jendela. Gordennya pun seketika bergeser menutup.

Namun ketika mentari terbit di ufuk timur, sekeras apapun Bilbo menginginkan, lentera-lenteranya tidak mau padam sendiri. Penanya berhenti menulis dan tergolek di meja, pekerjaan mencuci baju di ruang cuci stop tak terselesaikan sewaktu cahaya surya menerangi lubang-lubang angin. Bilbo mendadak merasa amat lelah, dan terlelap tanpa sempat pindah ke ruang tidur.

Ia baru bangun ketika Pervinca menggedor-gedor pintunya pada jam dua siang.

♧♧♧

"Pervinca!"

"Kita harus bicara!" Pervinca masuk tanpa menunggu dipersilahkan, dan mengernyit melihat air muka dan penampilan Bilbo. "Kau baru bangun?!" serunya tak percaya.

Bilbo menyeringai malu. "Semalam ..." tapi ia berhenti. Alih-alih melanjutkan, ia mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Aku, cuci muka dulu." Ia pun bergegas ke kamar mandi.

Pervinca mendengus tak sabar, tapi ia menunggu di ruang tamu. Payung Bilbo yang dipinjamnya tempo hari ia kaitkan ke lengan kursi.

Walau bilang cuma mau cuci muka, Bilbo kembali dengan dandanan rapi. Ia bahkan dengan terampil menyajikan teh berikut penganannya.

"Maaf kemarin aku tak datang," ujar Pervinca. "Ibuku marah besar!"

"Tempo hari kau pulang jam berapa?"

"Tengah malam."

"Hah?!" Bilbo terbelalak. Jarak antara Tuckborough dan Hobbiton Hill cukup jauh. Selama ini Shire memang aman-aman saja, tapi membayangkan Sepupunya pulang sendirian malam-malam membuat Bilbo merasa tak nyaman.

Pervinca mengibaskan tangan. "Tak perlu dibahas. Aku tak mengalami kesulitan ..." Sesaat ia membisu.

Bilbo ingin menceritakan mengenai mukjizat yang ia alami semalam, tetapi ia khawatir akan tanggapan Pervinca. Keajaiban ini, sihir ini, bukanlah hal yang dipandang baik di Arda. Di beberapa tempat, seperti kekaisaran Erebor, Gondor ataupun Rohan, orang yang mempraktikkan sihir bisa dihukum rajam sampai mati atau bahkan dibakar hidup-hidup. Bahkan Lothlorien dan Rivendell yang masih kuat kleniknya, membatasi ilmu mistik tertentu. Akhirnya Bilbo berdiam diri, menunggu Pervinca memulai percakapan.

"Bilbo ... aku mengalami kejadian aneh ..." ujar Pervinca, penuh keraguan. Bilbo berdebar penuh antisipasi.

"Kuharap ... pandanganmu terhadapku tak berubah setelah ini."

"Apa maksudmu, Pervinca? Perasaanku tidak akan berubah, kau tetaplah Sepupu favoritku, seperti halnya Adik-Adikmu yang usil dan bandel!" Bilbo mencoba berseloroh.

Pervinca tersenyum sedih. "Sepupu dari keluarga Ibuku tak pernah lagi menyapa sejak aku batal menikah."

"Dan aku bukan mereka, Pervinca. Akupun tak melihat pernikahan yang batal sebagai skandal. Menurutku malah lebih baik begitu, daripada kau terjebak dengan suami yang tak bertanggung jawab seumur hidupmu."

Pervinca tersenyum cerah. Kebimbangannya musnah.

"Bilbo, aku rasa, apel yang kita makan tempo hari bukan apel biasa," ia berkata, "melainkan apel sihir!"

Debaran jantung Bilbo terasa sampai ke tangannya. Ia urung memegang cangkir, takut menumpahkan tehnya.

Pervinca merona. "Tempo hari, aku hanya butuh beberapa menit saja untuk sampai ke Tuckborough ..." ia menggigit bibirnya. "Kemarin, seharian aku memikirkannya, tapi aku tak berani keluar mencobanya, Ibu masih marah karena aku pulang kemalaman. Jadi aku menunggu sampai hari gelap, dan menyelinap ke bukit belakang rumah ..."

Pervinca memandang Bilbo dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Kurasa ... kurasa aku bisa terbang, Bilbo!"

Mendengar itu, Bilbo tak dapat menahan diri lagi. Dengan menggebu-gebu ia menggamit tangan Pervinca dan menceritakan bagaimana ia menggerakkan seisi Bag End hanya dengan pikiran tadi malam.

Seperti kanak-kanak yang merencanakan kenakalan keduanya tercekikik, antusias hingga tersengal-sengal.

"Aku melihat Bree dari balik awan, Bilbo!" kata Pervinca bersemangat. "Dengan jelas! Rumah-rumahnya memang tetap terlihat kecil dari ketinggian, tapi aku bisa menangkap setiap detailnya!" Matanya berbinar liar oleh euphoria. "Aku bahkan hampir terbang ke sana, tapi saat fajar entah kenapa kemampuanku memudar!"

"Akupun bisa melihat jelas di saat malam walau lampu-lampu Bag End tidak dinyalakan," sahut Bilbo. "Sama sepertimu, mukjizat yang kualami berhenti saat pagi menjelang." Ia terdiam sejurus. "Mungkinkah ... kita hanya bisa begitu di waktu malam?"

"Hanya ada satu cara untuk mengetahuinya!" Pervinca tersenyum lebar, kerlip jahil khas Took bersinar di kedua matanya. "Malam ini, sekitar jam sebelas, aku akan menjemputmu!"

"Memangnya kita mau ke mana?" tanya Bilbo.

"Entah," Pervinca menjawab kalem. "Ke tempat manapun yang terlihat bagus dari angkasa!"

Penuh antisipasi, Bilbo menuang teh.

Tak ingin mendapat amukan Ibunya, Pervinca pulang cepat kali itu. Bilbo merasa sayang. Ia belum puas bercerita tentang keajaiban aneh yang mereka alami dan ingin membahasnya lebih dalam. Ia menunggu malam dengan resah, berpikir untuk istirahat memupuk tenaga tapi ia terlalu bergairah hingga tak dapat duduk tenang. Akhirnya ia ke taman menyiram bunga, duduk berangin-angin di kebun sayurnya di halaman belakang Bag End. Sewaktu menyaksikan sang surya tergelincir di kaki langit, darahnya berdesir. Bilbo melirik gunting taman yang tergeletak di rak penyimpanan, dan tersenyum lega sekaligus puas saat benda itu mengatup-ngatupkan kedua belah mata pisaunya. Sembari bersenandung ia masuk ke rumah. Memerintah peralatan dapurnya memasak makan malam sementara ia menimbang-nimbang apa yang harus ia siapkan untuk petualangannya bersama Pervinca.

Saat itu memang musim panas, tapi tak berarti orang bisa menyepelekan suhu ketika malam. Bilbo memakai mantel berkancing di luar three piece suit-nya. Dalam keseharian ia tak begitu menyukai topi, membuatnya jadi cibiran kalangan kolot karena sering kedapatan tak memakainya, namun kali itu ia membuat pengecualian. Ia baru mengantongi sepasang sarung tangan ke dalam saku mantel ketika pintu depannya diketuk.

Almari jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas kurang dua puluh. Ketika membuka pintu, Bilbo menemukan Pervinca, mengenakan terusan polos biru dengan rok mengembang sepanjang mata kaki, mantel panjang berwarna biru gelap yang dikancing rapat, sepatu bot untuk perjalanan, topi dengan pita terikat di bawah dagu, sambil membawa payung hitam bertangkai gading.

"Kulihat kau sudah bersiap-siap," Pervinca menunggu selagi Bilbo mengunci pintu.

"Aku menunggu sangat lama!" Bilbo mengaku. Pervinca menggandeng tangannya dan menuntunnya ke jalan menuju bagian belakang Hobbiton Hill.

Dibanding kota ataupun negeri lain yang tetap aktif bahkan lewat tengah malam, Shire yang kolot sudah terlelap sejak jam sepuluh. Hanya di perhelatan akbar seperti pesta panen, pernikahan atau festival tahunan saja barulah kota ini sedikit longgar dalam menetapkan jam tidur. Keadaan begitu sepi, Bilbo dan Pervinca tak perlu menyelinap ataupun mengendap-endap.

Di belakang bukit, mereka berhenti. Pervinca menggenggam erat jemari Bilbo. "Pegangan yang kuat, dan cobalah untuk tak berteriak."

"Pervinca?" Bilbo menatap si gadis, sedikit cemas, terlebih saat melihat seringai di bibir Sepupunya itu.

"Aku janji takkan membiarkanmu jatuh!" Pervinca mengacungkan payungnya seperti Jenderal menghunus pedang. Angin mendadak datang bersiur, berputar-putar kencang di sekeliling mereka. Bilbo nyaris terpekik ketika mereka berdua melesat naik seperti kembang api yang disulut pada malam tahun baru begitu Pervinca mengembangkan payungnya.

"Ooh! Tuhan! Ya Tuhan!! Pervinca!" Kali ini Bilbo benar-benar memekik. Matanya membelalak ketakutan. Mereka terus naik dan naik, pohon oak di atas Bag End kini cuma sebesar kancing dalam pandangan mata! Bilbo tersengal-sengal, topinya lepas entah ke mana, sementara ia bergelayutan pada lengan Pervinca mati-matian.

"Tenanglah!" Pervinca berseru di sela-sela derai tawa. "Jangan lihat ke bawah, lihat ke atas!"

Tak lagi meluncur, kini angin membawa mereka melayang-layang di antara awan halus. Bilbo masih ngeri ketika melihat ke bawah, karena itu ia memusatkan pandangan pada awan-awan, dan angkasa malam bertabur bintang.

Bulan sabit terlihat besar di atas sini, begitu dekat, dan itu adalah sensasi yang amat mengguncangkan bagi seseorang yang terbiasa melihat dari kejauhan. Untuk pertama kalinya Bilbo menikmati pengalaman terbang itu, terpesona memandang luasnya langit.

Mereka melintas ke dekat awan, dan Bilbo memberanikan diri menggapai serabut halusnya. Meski tampak seperti kapas, rasanya tak jauh beda dengan kabut di kala musim dingin. Lembab, dengan bonus kristal es yang segera leleh di telapak tangan, dan baunya seperti ikan laut.

Bilbo mengerutkan hidung sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan, Pervinca terbahak-bahak melihatnya. "Ya. Akupun tak menyangkanya," kata Pervinca. "Tadinya kupikir ia sama dengan permen kapas!"

Dengan penglihatannya yang baru Bilbo bisa melihat kelip lentera di tanah yang jauh. Kota Bree, dan pegunungan biru di mana kerajaan Ered Luin berada. "Luar biasa!" gumamnya. Di sisinya, Pervinca tersenyum halus.

"Sepertinya ada pasar malam di Bree. Mau melihat-lihat?" tanya Pervinca. Bilbo mengangguk-angguk setuju.

Pervinca lantas mengacungkan payungnya ke arah Bree. Mereka pun melesat bak anak panah lepas dari busur, Bilbo memejamkan mata semasa Pervinca membawanya terbang cepat, dan membuka matanya lagi ketika merasakan perubahan manuver. Pervinca memutar payungnya sedikit, dan angin perlahan-lahan melayangkan mereka turun, ke balik rimbunan pohon pada hutan kecil di dekat jalan menuju kota. Merapikan pakaian, Bilbo mengulurkan sikunya pada sang Sepupu, tersenyum lebar. Pervinca tertawa, melangkah ringan, tangan kirinya memeluk lengan Bilbo, sementara tangan kanannya memutar-mutar payung.

♧♧♧

Pasar malam Bree ramai dan padat, meski penuh tontonan mengasyikkan, Pervinca mulai merasa jenuh. Kota itu terlalu gersang bila dibanding Shire yang subur nan hijau, hanya bangunan dan bangunan saja yang tampak sejauh mata memandang. Tapi Pervinca tak menyesal sudah datang. Ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya melihat dunia.

Ia menarik Bilbo ke kedai tenda yang didirikan di alun-alun, memilih tempat duduk di dekat pancuran air. Pelayan membawakan ale dan daging barbekyu dengan roti-roti lempeng. Rasanya lumayan cocok untuk selera orang Shire, meski dagingnya alot dan rotinya sedikit keras.

"Kau tak pernah cerita mengenai bekas tunanganmu," kata Bilbo tiba-tiba. "Kita bisa sihir sekarang, aku akan membantumu menghajarnya habis-habisan."

Pervinca tergelak. "Lupakan saja!" Sejenak ia menyesap ale-nya. "Aku sudah tak merasakan apa-apa lagi terhadapnya."

Bilbo menaikkan alisnya. "Sungguh? Kau benar-benar tak ingin menendang bokongnya?"

"Mungkin sedikit," Pervinca menyeringai. "Aku tak begitu sakit hati." Ia merenung memandang keramaian. "Dia teman yang menyenangkan, sedikit egois, tapi ia selalu sopan padaku dan keluargaku. Walau sejujurnya, aku merasa hambar ketika bersamanya."

"Mungkin desakan umur karena tuntutan masyarakat dan rasa pesimis yang mendorongku menikah," lanjut Pervinca. "Kupikir, di mana lagi aku bisa menemukan pria seperti itu. Aku tak seperti Rosamund Bracegirdle yang tak segan memilih lelaki tak ubahnya gonta-ganti gaun minum teh! Itu melelahkan, dan akupun tak suka bermain-main. Yah, ternyata tetap saja gagal total."

Bilbo menuangkan ale untuknya dengan penuh simpati. Pervinca menghabiskannya dengan tegukan-tegukan panjang, mengerang, batuk-batuk sampai mukanya merah, namun mengesah lega kemudian.

"Setidaknya, kau bisa memberitahuku nama si tolol yang berani-beraninya meninggalkanmu itu," ujar Bilbo. "Entah mengapa semua orang yang kutemui sepakat untuk merahasiakan namanya!"

"Biarkan saja, toh itu tak penting lagi."

"Aku tetap ingin tahu."

Pervinca angkat bahu. "Baiklah, kalau kau benar-benar mau tahu. Dia bilang namanya Fili, putra Vili dan Dis, kemenakan Thorin Oakenshield!" jawabnya.

Bilbo memandangnya nanar. "Ya Tuhan!"

Pervinca mengawasinya. "Kenapa?"

"Di Arda ini, cuma satu orang yang punya nama itu, Pervinca, dan dia adalah Putra Mahkota Kekaisaran Erebor!"


	2. Erebor

Seorang penyamar diketahui berulang kali menyaru sebagai anggota keluarga Kekaisaran Erebor.

Tidak begitu persis, namun cukup untuk menipu orang-orang yang tak pernah bertemu langsung dengan keluarga Raja. Sekali waktu, ia pernah menyamar menjadi Pangeran Frerin, adik kedua Kaisar Erebor, Thorin. Di lain kesempatan ia mengambil rupa Kesatria Dwalin, saudara sepupu sekaligus pengawal pribadi Raja. Dalam penyamarannya itu, ia pergi ke Greenwood, Gondor dan Rohan, mengumbar janji-janji kosong akan kekuasaan di Erebor, hingga para korban yang tertipu penampilannya tidak segan-segan menyerahkan harta benda mereka bahkan memenuhi segala yang ia mau seberapapun sulit. Namun setelah mendapatkan keinginannya, ia kabur, meninggalkan kekacauan, kerugian, dan mencoreng nama baik Kekaisaran Erebor.

Pada akhirnya, Pangeran Frerin dan Dwalin memang terbukti tidak bersalah, tetapi hubungan antara Gondor dan Erebor menjadi tegang, begitu pula Rohan dan kota-kota kecil di sekitarnya. Terlebih lagi si Penyamar tak juga tertangkap, meski Erebor mengerahkan mata-mata terbaiknya untuk melacak.

Ikatan yang merenggang itulah yang kini membuat Thorin sakit kepala.

Kekaisarannya besar dan kaya. Penghasil permata juga mineral terbaik di dunia. Tetapi Erebor adalah tanah pegunungan yang gersang. Usaha-usaha menggalakkan pertanian selalu kandas, bukan cuma karena kondisi lahan yang sulit, tetapi juga karena kurangnya pengetahuan mengenai cara-cara bercocok tanam. Bangsa Ereborian sendiri tak memiliki minat bertani dan berladang, hanya suka menambang, membuat kerajinan atau mendalami ilmu dan strategi berperang. Untuk memenuhi kebutuhan pangan, mereka bergantung sepenuhnya kepada hasil buruan yang tak seberapa, juga dari kerajaan dan negeri tetangga. Namun gara-gara ulah si Penyamar, Gondor dan Rohan menjadi enggan memasok bahan pangan untuk Erebor. Sedangkan Greenwood, demi mengetahui ini, menaikkan harga jual hingga dua sampai tiga kali lipatnya.

Kepala Thorin semakin berdenyut-denyut, sewaktu Kepala Dinas Intelijen Erebor, Nori, yang ia turunkan langsung untuk membekuk si Penyamar, pulang ke Erebor dengan tangan hampa. Bahkan dengan bantuan Kakak juga Adiknya, Dori dan Ori, pengejaran itu tak membuahkan hasil.

"Kami sempat mencium jejaknya di Dol Amroth." Menghadiri jamuan minum teh yang diadakan Saudari Thorin, Putri Dis, pada ruang keluarga Istana, Nori melapor. Dori dan Ori menyertainya. "Sayangnya, kami kecolongan. Dia melarikan diri, bahkan lama sebelum kami mencapai lokasi persembunyiannya!"

"Kenapa kalian kembali?" Thorin mengerutkan kening seraya bersandar pada tumpukan bantal bersulam di sofa. Ia melempar sebuah bantal ke kepala Kili saat sang keponakan berbisik, "maklum, bawaan tua!" pada Fili sambil cekikikan.

"Aku yang memanggil mereka pulang," sahut Dis kalem. "Dori, Nori dan Ori sudah terlalu lama di jalan, aku yakin mereka pasti lelah dan jenuh. Kita bisa alihkan pencarian terhadap si Penyamar ini pada Tiga Bersaudara Ur." Ia menyeringai lebar melihat senyum berterimakasih Dori dan wajah lega adik-adiknya.

Thorin meraih cangkir tehnya, mengernyit melihat betapa merah jambu dan berbunga-bunganya benda itu. Tak cuma dirinya yang merasa terganggu, Dwalin bahkan terang-terangan memelototi perangkat minum tehnya, seolah takut kejantanannya akan terkikis karena menyentuh barang yang sedemikian rapuh. Di seberang, Balin sang Penasehat Kerajaan, menyeruput nikmat minumannya, sembari mengawasi mereka dengan geli.

"Baiklah. Alihkan misi penyelidikan pada Bofur, Bombur, dan Bifur," kata Thorin. "Walau cuma warga sipil, keahlian mereka dalam mencari jejak dan mengusut kasus pun tak kalah dari para mata-mata. Lagipula, Kakak Beradik Ri jauh lebih dikenal orang." Ia mengangguk pada tiga orang pria yang duduk pada sofa-sofa di dekat jendela. Bofur si pengrajin mainan, menjentikkan ujung topinya sembari tersenyum lebar. Kakaknya Bombur cuma manggut-manggut sambil memamah habis kue-kue jamuan, sedang Bifur ... ketiduran. Thorin mengesah, mendadak merasa capek.

"Nah," Balin meletakkan cangkir beserta tatakannya sejenak ke atas meja, "mumpung kita kumpul di sini, marilah membahas mengenai rencana keberangkatan ke Shire."

Thorin membisu. Pelan-pelan menyesap tehnya.

Shire, adalah negeri terpencil, bahkan hampir luput dari pantauan karena penduduknya yang lebih menyukai hidup dalam isolasi, tak mau melibatkan diri dengan dunia luar. Meskipun begitu, negeri itu sangat makmur dan subur, juga terkenal akan ilmu pertaniannya yang mumpuni. Tak hanya menghasilkan bahan pangan berlimpah, Shire juga mampu memproduksi kebutuhan sandang dan papannya sendiri. Pembangunan di sana pun tergolong maju, meski tak secanggih Kekaisaran Erebor ataupun Gondor. Dengan segala kelebihannya Shire tidak memerlukan bantuan negara lain untuk berdikari. Thorin tidak tahu mengenai keamanan di wilayah itu, tapi dari ocehan Gandalf si Pengembara Kelabu, Shire senantiasa tenang dan terkendali. Benar-benar sebuah negara impian yang membuat iri.

"Shire? Kudengar negeri itu anti orang luar?" celetuk Oin, Dokter Istana, yang terkenal separo tuli. Adiknya, Jendral Gloin, duduk tak jauh darinya, asyik melamun sembari memandangi gambar di dalam liontinnya.

"Memang kau bisa dengar?" sahut Fili geli. Kili tertawa, dan mengelak ketika Oin melempar bantal ke arahnya. Benda itu melayang, hampir mengenai wajah Dis, tapi sang Putri dengan tenang menepis bantal itu hingga mengenai kepala Dwalin.

"Gandalf mengatakan, di bawah kepemimpinan Thain yang baru ... ah, kalau-kalau kalian tidak tahu, Thain adalah sebutan kehormatan untuk pemimpin di sana!" kata Balin, suaranya sayup-sayup di sela-sela tawa hadirin yang berderaian. Terbiasa dengan situasi seperti ini, tanpa sungkan ia melanjutkan, "jadi, dengan Thain yang baru ini, Adalgrim Took, Shire mulai membuka diri untuk hubungan internasional. Awalnya, Shire hanya mau bekerja sama dengan Bree, tetangga mereka, dan Rivendell, tapi Gandalf meyakinkan Thain Adalgrim takkan keberatan bekerja sama dengan kita."

"Sebenarnya, aku lebih suka Dis yang pergi mewakili Erebor," Frerin tersenyum simpul. "Sebagai Kaisar, kewajiban itu memang sudah sewajarnya dipikul Thorin, tapi dengan sifatnya yang jelek, aku khawatir bukannya kerja sama, malahan perang yang akan kita dapatkan!" Ia tersenyum jahil saat Thorin mengawasinya dengan mata terpicing.

"Karena itulah, Tuan Putri Dis akan menemani Yang Mulia Kaisar dalam kunjungan kali ini," Balin tersenyum kalem. Thorin memutar bola matanya dan mencomot sepotong roti tangkup. "Dwalin, tentu saja, juga Pangeran Fili, Gloin dan Oin."

"Hah, apa katamu?" seru Oin, mendadak budek.

Mengabaikan ocehan sang Dokter, Balin melanjutkan perbincangan. "Gandalf berjanji akan menyertai kita sebagai mediator, untuk membantu perundingan, kalau-kalau terjadi masalah," ia melirik maklum pada Thorin yang mendelik masam.

"Dari Shire, mungkin kita bisa meneruskan perjalanan ke Rivendell," ujar Frerin. Dis dan Balin mengawasinya, pandangan mereka memperingatkan, tetapi Frerin meneruskan pendapatnya tanpa dihinggapi ragu. "Rivendell, tak kalah dengan Shire, berkoalisi dengan mereka juga akan memberi keuntungan bagi Erebor, apalagi mereka lebih terbuka ketimbang negeri atau kota yang lain! Aku masih ingat, Lord Elrond ..."

"Kita tidak akan ke Rivendell," Thorin memotong.

"Kakak," sela Frerin, tetapi Thorin mengangkat tangannya.

"Aku tidak menyukai kepercayaan yang mereka anut! Terlebih lagi praktisi sihir berkeliaran bebas di sana! Juga Lothlorien, dan Mithlond!" Thorin berujar tegas.

"Elrond, Galadriel, Cirdan ... mereka menyebut sihir sebagai seni, bahkan mengkategorikan cabang-cabangnya dengan sebutan puitis. Tak jarang sihir diromantisasi dalam literatur-literatur yang dibacakan pada kalangan muda dan kanak-kanak, padahal jelas-jelas itu adalah ilmu hitam!" Wajah sang Kaisar sesaat tampak begitu bengis hingga siapapun yang melihatnya tercekat. "Seolah-olah mereka lupa pada Raja Kegelapan Sauron yang hampir membinasakan Arda! Lupa pada Pendeta Api Smaug yang nyaris meruntuhkan Erebor dengan kuasa jahatnya!"

Frerin terdiam. Semua orang membisu. Suasana tegang dan canggung.

Thorin memejamkan mata, mengatur napas. Kata-kata Frerin mengenai sifatnya yang jelek memang tak keliru. Seperti bara disambar minyak, emosi Thorin mudah sekali terbakar. Untuk memimpin Kekaisaran besar, memang dibutuhkan pemimpin dengan semangat yang berapi-api, namun terkadang api Thorin begitu besar, hingga melukai orang di sekitarnya.

"Kalau ..." Fili berdeham. "Kalau Shire begitu hebat dalam bidang pertanian, mungkin kita bisa meminta mereka menyuburkan lahan Erebor!" ia berkata.

"Menyewa petani mereka untuk mengurus tanah juga terbersit dalam pikiranku. Akupun ingin metode bercocok tanam juga dipelajari oleh kaum cendekiawan kita," sahut Thorin. Ia sadar sudah merusak suasana jamuan, nada suaranya pun melembut."Krisis di bidang agraris ini harus diakhiri. Aku tak berharap terlalu tinggi, tapi aku tak suka Erebor terlalu bergantung pada Kerajaan lain dalam hal asupan pangan!"

Dengan keputusan itu, surat pun dikirim ke Shire. Sepertinya Gandalf si Pengelana Kelabu memiliki reputasi yang baik di negeri itu, karena kemudian Thain Adalgrim membalas hangat permohonan kerja sama Erebor. Merasa optimis, berangkatlah Thorin beserta keponakannya Fili, Dwalin, Dis, Gloin dan Oin, diikuti satu tim kecil pengawal Kekaisaran. Menuju Bree, untuk menjemput Gandalf di penginapan Green Dragon, sebelum bertandang ke Shire.

♤♤♤

Menatap Bilbo tak percaya, Pervinca berkata, "jangan bercanda! Mana mungkin ..."

Bilbo menggeser kursinya hingga merapat ke sisi Pervinca. Kali itu, sudah masuk pertengahan musim panas, bertepatan dengan perayaan titik balik matahari. Festival dan pasar malam memadati kota Bree yang pada kesehariannya memang sudah ramai, pelancong memadati balai kota. Mungkin mustahil mencuri dengar percakapan orang di suasana sebegitu riuh, tapi Bilbo yang sering berpergian menyadari tempat ramai juga berarti banyak kuping iseng yang menganggur.

"Aku tidak bercanda!" desis Bilbo. "Nama bangsawan dianggap sakral, terlebih lagi anggota keluarga Raja Erebor! Sedangkan bangsa Ereborian sendiri saja tak berani mengambil nama Penguasa mereka!"

"Bagaimana dengan orang luar? Mungkin saja 'kan, ada yang mau memakai nama itu?"

Bilbo menggeleng. "Takkan ada orang yang begitu tolol mengambil nama Pangeran Erebor! Kekaisaran akan menganggapnya sebagai penghinaan, dan konsekuensinya sangat mengerikan. Pernah sekali ada Tuan Tanah kaya-raya dari Kota Dale yang menamai putranya dengan nama Raja Erebor yang sudah mangkat. Ia dibunuh, keluarganya dicerai-berai, bahkan putranya yang masih kecil juga tidak diampuni! Bayangkan dari kaya-raya mereka berakhir di pasar budak! Jadi tak mungkin ada Fili lain di Arda, Pervinca. Terkecuali, ia seorang Penipu!"

Pervinca terdiam. Tangannya terasa dingin karena tegang. Ia merasa tak mungkin seorang Pangeran, pewaris tahta kerajaan, bersedia menikahi rakyat jelata seperti dirinya. Tapi, itu berarti ...

"Kalau dia Penipu, dia harus segera ditangkap! Entah sudah berapa banyak korban yang dirugikan ulahnya! Tapi kalau dia benar-benar Putra Mahkota Erebor ..." Bilbo memandang Pervinca lekat-lekat. "Kita harus menuntutnya, Pervinca. Dia tidak bisa berbuat semaunya pada orang lain!"

"Aku tak ingin membahas ini lagi," ujar Pervinca.

"Tapi, nama baikmu tercemar!" protes Bilbo. "Lagipula, kalau kita tetap diam, dia akan mengulangi perbuatannya!"

"Kumohon, Bilbo."

Bilbo mendengus tak terima, namun ia menahan sanggahannya. Pervinca berubah muram dan dingin setelah pembicaraan itu, Bilbo tak berani mengusiknya lagi.

Mereka pulang ke Shire satu jam sebelum fajar.

Awalnya Bilbo berkeras mereka berhenti di Great Smial. Ia tak keberatan berjalan kaki pulang ke Bag End; tak ingin sepupunya repot bolak-balik, tapi Pervinca mengabaikan keinginannya.

"Jangan konyol Bilbo! Aku bisa kembali dengan cepat ke Tuckborough selama mentari belum terbit!" kata Pervinca.

Bilbo menelan protesnya saat pintu hijau Bag End terlihat, dan mempererat pegangannya pada Pervinca.

Mereka melayang-layang, seperti benih dandelion ditiup angin. Bilbo masih tak terbiasa dan ngeri, tapi ia percaya Pervinca takkan melepaskannya.

Mendarat perlahan di taman mawar Belladonna, Bilbo tersadar ia belum mencuci baju malam itu.

"Besok aku tak bisa datang untuk minum teh," ujar Pervinca. "Ada acara keluarga."

"Seluruh Took berkumpul," Bilbo mengerang. "Luar biasa!"

Pervinca tertawa. "Sepertinya ada hal penting hingga Kakek mengumpulkan kami semua. Mudah-mudahan bukan kabar buruk!"

"Pergilah! Jangan sampai telat tidur, besok kau akan sangat sibuk."

Pervinca mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung payungnya ke tanah. Angin halus menerbangkan partikel debu di ujung sepatunya.

"Aku masih bertanya-tanya, meski makan buah sihir yang sama, mengapa kemampuanmu dan aku bisa begitu berbeda," ujar Pervinca.

Bilbo manggut-manggut. "Kau benar. Kita perlu memikirkan dan mencari tahu sampai di mana batas sihir yang kita peroleh."

"Bree, besok malam?"

"Aku memikirkan Grey Haven. Apa kau sanggup membawa kita sejauh itu?"

"Entahlah. Tapi kalau tidak dicoba, ya tidak akan tahu!" Sambil tersenyum lebar, Pervinca mengacungkan payungnya yang terkembang. Angin menyambar saat ia melesat, kelopak-kelopak mawar merah tersembur naik bersamanya.

"Pervinca!" protes Bilbo, membelalak pada mawar-mawarnya yang menggundul. Tawa Pervinca terngiang di kejauhan, kelopak-kelopak yang tertinggal berputar-putar menghujani bumi.

Mendengus-dengus Bilbo masuk ke rumah, memanfaatkan beberapa saat gelap yang tersisa untuk menggunakan sihirnya sendiri.

Ia tak pernah suka mencuci baju. Jadi sebelum fajar menyingsing, pekerjaan itulah yang diutamakannya.

♤♤♤

Pervinca cuma sempat tidur dua jam, ketika Ibunya membangunkannya dengan panik.

"Cepat! Cepat! Bangun! Banyak yang harus kita kerjakan!"

Mengerang, Pervinca menggosok matanya. Namun ia beranjak dari tempat tidur, pergi ke kamar mandi untuk cuci muka dan gosok gigi. Usai berganti pakaian ia menemukan adik-adiknya terseok-seok di selasar. Sama tak bersemangat dan mengantuk seperti dirinya.

Great Smial Took, sesuai namanya, adalah liang terbesar di Shire. Dibangun di dalam bukit berundak-undak, ia merupakan satu-satunya rumah dengan tiga tingkat di negeri itu. Pada level pertama, dengan pintu utama bercat kuning, adalah tempat di mana keluarga Pervinca tinggal, bersama beberapa keluarga pamannya. Sementara level kedua ditinggali kakeknya Adalgrim, Thain Shire beserta sisa keluarga paman dan bibinya yang lain. Tingkat paling atas, sedikit mencuat dari dalam bukit, ditandai dengan pintu bundar berwarna magenta, adalah balai pertemuan Shire, tempat di mana Thain menerima tamu dari luar ataupun pengaduan-pengaduan warganya, berikut kantor, perpustakaan besar, dan ruang-ruang jamuan. Rata-rata bukit Shire dibiarkan kosong untuk ternak merumput, tetapi bukit-bukit Great Smial ditutupi pepohonan. Ada kebun sayur dan tanaman bumbu di atas bukit Smial Pervinca, dan kebun buah-buahan dan tumbuhan obat di Smial Thain. Bunga-bunga dibiarkan tumbuh sesukanya di pekarangan-pekarangan pintu utama, morning glory biru tumpah-ruah dari atas atap balai pertemuan Shire.

Great Smial punya flat-flat tersendiri, lengkap dengan fasilitas, seperti kamar-kamar tidur, ruang makan, ruang keluarga, kamar mandi, hingga dapur dan ruang cuci sendiri, untuk tiap keluarga. Selain flat, Mansion dalam bukit itu juga punya ruangan-ruangan perjamuan yang besar untuk menopang pertemuan seluruh anggota keluarga. Ruang baca, ruang rekreasi, juga rubanah untuk menyimpan stok makanan dan minuman, berikut dapur dan ruang makan besar yang hanya digunakan apabila ada acara keluarga.

Di dapur besar itulah, Pervinca dan adik-adiknya, beserta Ibu, Bibi-Bibi, dan sepupu-sepupu, berkumpul memasak sarapan pagi. Lusinan telur digoreng bersama daging asap, kue dadar dimasak, suwiran ayam ditumis untuk dicampur ke dalam bubur, buah-buahan diperas dan digiling untuk diambil sarinya, teh diseduh dan kopi digodok. Riuh rendah. Ruang makan utama di level satu itu tak sebesar di level dua, sehingga beberapa sepupu Pervinca terpaksa makan di dapur, tapi keceriaan mereka tak berkurang. Barulah setelah perut-perut lapar penuh terisi, Adalgrim, Kakek mereka mengabarkan berita mengejutkan.

"Beberapa minggu yang lalu, aku menerima surat dari Erebor."

Jantung Pervinca mencelos mendengarnya.

"Raja di sana, menawarkan kerja sama dengan Shire. Ia ingin kita menjual hasil pertanian kita ke kerajaannya. Selain itu, ia juga meminta kita mengirimkan tenaga-tenaga ahli untuk mengajar sekaligus mengurus lahan Erebor yang kurang subur," lanjut Adalgrim sebelum menghirup kopinya.

"Ayah setuju?" tanya Marigold, satu-satunya bibi Pervinca yang belum menikah.

"Aku tak melihat ada salahnya," sahut Adalgrim. "Aku menerima tawaran mereka, dan beberapa hari yang lalu, gagak hitam Erebor datang membawa kabar, satu kontingen kerajaan akan bertandang ke Shire. Diperkirakan, mereka akan tiba pada awal musim gugur."

Beberapa sepupu Pervinca berbisik-bisik dengan semangat, membayangkan seperti apa orang-orang dari kerajaan yang jauh. Namun Pervinca tak dapat berbagi antusiasme yang sama. Ia teringat kata-kata Bilbo, dan merasa gundah.


End file.
